


Infinite Distances

by antonomasia09



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abydonian Language (Stargate), Abydos (Stargate), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Goa'uld (Stargate) as Sith, Mando'a, POV Sha're (Stargate), Post-Stargate (1994), Pre-Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: After freeing Abydos from the Sith lord Ra, it's time for General O'Neill and his clone troopers to move on. But Sha're doesn't want Daniel to go.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Sha're
Kudos: 12





	Infinite Distances

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to alyyks for enabling, for suggesting [Obroa-skai](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Obroa-skai) as a planet of origin for Daniel, and for wondering where the other 20k of this fic is. :D
> 
> This whole thing happened because I was looking at a [Mando'a dictionary](http://mandoa.org/) while working on another fic and discovered that cyare is pronounced "SHAH-ray," and then had to come up with a reason for Daniel to speak Mando'a.

The people of Abydos may have spent generations suffering under the Sith lord Ra, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t know how to throw a party. The celebration of Ra’s death lasts well into the night, full of feasting and drinks and songs and laughter.

“This may not be the end,” O’Neill warns them. “Your planet is in a strategic location near Hutt space. Ra might have been the only thing keeping them away.”

“We can take care of ourselves now,” Skaara declares, prompting cheers from the crowd.

“You’ll have to.” O’Neill is clearly unhappy. “My troops and I have been recalled by the Senate. We’re leaving tomorrow at oh-eight hundred hours.”

Sha’re, who has been holding Daniel’s hand since the party started, squeezes it even more tightly.

He looks down at their hands and then back up at her. “Give me a minute,” he says, and pulls O’Neill out of the temple so that they can talk privately. Sha’re watches them disappear, an uncomfortable flutter in her stomach, and declines another drink from her brother.

But when they return, Daniel is smiling, although O’Neill looks even more upset. Daniel takes Sha’re’s hand again and leads her outside, where they will be able to hear each other speak without shouting. The cold night air of the desert is a shock after being surrounded by a hundred warm bodies for hours. She shivers, and he takes off his thick woolen military cloak and wraps her in it.

“I’m not going back with Jack and the others tomorrow,” he tells her. “I’m staying here on Abydos.”

She stares at him, not daring to believe. “Why?” she asks. “Abydos is an Outer Rim planet with technology centuries behind that of the rest of the galaxy and a history of nothing but slavery for generations. What is there for you here?”

“There is your language, which has diverted in a fascinating way from Ancient Rakatan. There’s your people’s history and culture — your songs, your food, your relationships with the native animals. And, uh. There’s you. If you want. Not that you have to. Please don’t feel like I’m trying to pressure you into anything…”

She cuts him off by pressing her lips to his, and when he still seems inclined to try to talk, she pushes her tongue in as well. That shuts him up effectively; when she pulls back, his eyes are glassy and all rational thought seems to have vanished.

“Come with me,” she says, and takes him further away from the temple, to a place she knows they will not be disturbed, and does what she has wanted to do ever since this strange, beautiful man landed on Abydos with O’Neill and two dozen clone troopers, and then proceeded to sacrifice everything he had for her people.

Afterwards, as they lie beneath the stars, he tells her about the planets he traveled to with his parents as a child, until their deaths in a museum accident. He recounts happy memories of his time at the Obroan Institute for Archaeology, pauses, and then explains that he was on the verge of losing his grant funding due to the controversial nature of his idea of the Sith as parasitic worms. 

They share a look. Everyone on this planet knows that his theory was correct.

His fingers trace patterns on her skin — words in Abydonian, Aurebesh, Mando’a, Ryl. She doesn’t know what they say, not yet, but he’s promised to teach her, and she has her whole life to learn.

“ _Cyare_ ,” he says. Her name, but with the stress on the first syllable instead of the second. “It means ‘beloved’ in Mando’a.”

She smiles and rolls over to kiss him soundly, enjoying his look of utter surprise and the way he has to visibly restart his brain afterwards.

“Dan-yel,” she replies. His name has no meaning in Abydonian, but it has quickly become her favorite sound. “ _Hiiyeh_ ,” she adds. Husband.

He freezes. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” he says. “Your father…”

“After what we just did, you doubt my feelings towards you?” she says.

He blushes. “No, but…”

“Then stop questioning my decision.” 

“ _Miiret, riduur, gikaa_ , wife” he says, pressing kisses to her forehead, her hands, her belly, with each word.

“We will let the others know in the morning,” Sha’re decides. She looks forward to seeing just how red her husband can turn from the teasing of their friends and her family. For now, though, she wants her husband all to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Abydonian dictionary that I could find, so I just made the Abydonian words for "husband" and "wife" vaguely similar to words from an Ancient Egyptian dictionary. The [Twi'lek dictionary](http://twileklore.nimanet.org/?page_id=34) I found didn't have the word for wife either, but "kaa" seems to be related to love and "gida" is female warrior, so I smushed them together. Riduur is the real Mando'a word for spouse, though.
> 
> Things I didn't fit in:  
> -As per alyyks' suggestion, Jack is _totally_ a Mandalorian Jedi.  
> -I found a source of dubious trustworthyness that says that "Shau'ri" means "little one" in Ancient Egyptian. So "cyar'ika" would almost be the diminutive of a diminutive.


End file.
